


This I Promise

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQWW, HaikyuuWeddingWeek, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, just.... lots and lots of fluff, kuroken getting married, their vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: “Hi,” Kenma says back, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. Kuroo can’t look away from him. He has no idea how he’s going to be able to get his vows out when Kenma’s standing in front of him, looking like that. / Kuroo and Kenma's wedding vows.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Wedding Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721083
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	This I Promise

Kuroo stares at Kenma, his breath taken away completely at the sight of his soon-to-be-husband. Kenma truly is ethereal. He looks even better in his suit now than he had at the store, however illogical that must sound, and he stares at Kuroo with a little smile on his face, and suddenly Kuroo can’t make it up the aisle fast enough. Shit, he thinks. He must have done something right in the past twenty-seven years for  _ this man  _ to be the one he’s going to marry.

“Hi beautiful,” he whispers once they make it to the end of the aisle, unable to keep the big, stupid smile off of his lips. 

“Hi,” Kenma says back, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. Kuroo can’t look away from him. He has no idea how he’s going to be able to get his vows out when Kenma’s standing in front of him, looking like  _ that.  _

He takes hold of Kenma’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Ready to do this?” 

“Would I be here if I wasn’t,” Kenma mutters, but he’s smiling too. He’s  _ smiling.  _ It’s more difficult to get Kenma to smile than most people, Kuroo’s found, which is why Kuroo has made it a goal of his to make Kenma smile as much as possible - and why it feels like a personal victory every time Kenma smiles. Kenma’s smiling because he’s going to marry Kuroo. His chest turns into a thousand butterflies. 

The ceremony begins with the wedding priest giving a speech about love. It’s cheesy and cliche, but Kuroo can feel the tears coming to his eyes anyways. Who would’ve guessed that when he first met Kenma at the age of 8, he was meeting his future husband? Certainly not Kuroo. And yet here he is, and he couldn’t be happier.

He takes a deep breath in as the priest turns to him to recite his vows. He’d chosen to go first, back when all of this had seemed just a hypothetical, but it feels too real as he looks at the love of his life and realizes he has to declare his love for him in front of everyone. 

But it’s Kenma. It’s Kenma, who he’d defend to anyone in the world, who he’d fight for if he had to, who sometimes he wishes he could stand on the mountains and scream out his love for. He breathes in deeply. “This man, I take as my husband,” he repeats after the priest. “In sickness and in health. I will love him, respect him, console him, and help him, until death.” He can hear the second his voice cracks, and he swears internally. He’d made it so  _ far _ . “P.. .protecting fidelity. This I promise.” And then, even though the priest doesn’t say it, he adds on a quick, “I love you,” at the end, his voice faint enough that only Kenma (and the poor priest) can hear it. 

The tears start dripping down his face. Kuroo swipes frantically at his eyes, and he can feel Kenma’s “how embarrassing” gaze on his face, but Kenma doesn’t say anything. Instead, he reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out a pack of tissues. 

It only figures that even during this moment, Kenma would remain the person who knows him better than anyone on the planet. He smiles through his tears. 

Then it’s Kenma’s turn, and unfortunately Kuroo can’t stop himself from crying as he hears Kenma promise himself to Kuroo, in sickness and in health, for the rest of his life. It’s simultaneously the best moment of his life and one of the most embarrassing. Whatever, he figures - everyone present knows that he is a complete mess anyways. 

And his tears only intensify as Kenma looks up at him with those big, gorgeous golden eyes, and adds, “I love you too,” to the end of his vows, so low that no one can hear it but him, but so full of love that it knocks the breath from his lungs. It’s incredible that he should be loved by someone like Kozume Kenma. It’s so incredible.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” says the priest, and Kenma smiles up at him. They’re  _ married,  _ Kuroo realizes, his eyes growing bigger. They’re married. Kenma’s his husband now. He has a husband. 

Kuroo leans down, his hands coming up to cup Kenma’s face so he can draw him close as they share their first kiss as husband and husband. He kisses Kenma gently, feels Kenma respond and draw him in, his small hands gentle against Kuroo’s cheek. Somehow, it feels even better than any other kiss they’ve shared. He pulls back to the cheers of the crowd and exchanges a soft smile with Kenma, who’s blushing and staring at the ground. 

He takes Kenma’s hand as they walk out of the room. As soon as they make it outside, he presses a gentle kiss to Kenma’s head. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“Unfortunately, it’d seem that way,” Kenma says, shaking his head. 

Kuroo laughs. “My husband,” he says, his tone reverent as he strokes Kenma’s cheek. 

“You’re never gonna stop saying that, are you,” Kenma grumbles.

Kuroo laughs, loud and exuberant. “Absolutely never,” he promises.

Kenma rolls his eyes but takes ahold of his hand anyways to lead him away before the crowd of guests comes pouring out. Kuroo looks over at him, at his husband, and he sees… well, everything. His past, his present, and most importantly, his future, all in the form of one man. The one who’s kept him grounded, but also the one who’s always been pulling him along. The person that he loves more than anything in the world. The one person who he’d do anything for. 

“You know, I always thought it was a big cliché,” Kuroo says. “But, I can say in all honesty, this is the happiest day of my life.”

Kenma shakes his head, but he squeezes Kuroo’s hand anyways as he says, in a soft voice, “Despite it all… me too.”

Kuroo chuckles and pulls Kenma along towards the reception hall. In this moment, here with his new husband, he can honestly say that his heart feels completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Welcome back to the fifth installment of the Kuroken Wedding Week series. Here we have our favorite boys giving their wedding vows!   
> Please forgive any inaccuracies, I couldn't find a ton of information online and I am but a humble American.   
> Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
